Regentage
by Rochwen97
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte darüber wie ein Tag in Hogwarts für dich aussehen könnte. Hauptsächlich habe ich mich an einer neuen Perspektive versucht.


_**Regentage**_

_Es regnet_, denkst du enttäuscht. Die letzten drei Tage waren die schönsten des Jahres und du dachtest schon, jetzt, Mitte Juli, sei der Sommer endlich gekommen, doch der rasche, noch halb verschlafeneBlick aus dem Fenster zeigt nichts als fallendes Wasser. So viel, dass es aussieht, als würden flüssige Bindfäden vom Himmel hä wolltest du ins Freibad gehen und endlich braun werden. Daraus wird wohl nichts...

Entnervt schließt du die Augen und fällst fast sofort wieder in tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

><p>Als du die Augen erneut öffnest, scheint sich deine Umgebung verändert zu haben. Das erste, was du siehst ist ein großer See, aus dem etwas, dass ein rosa Tentakel zu sein scheint, ragt. Noch halb im Schlaf drehst du etwas den Kopf und erblickst eine verfallene Schlossruine. Irritiert reibst du deine Augen und dein erwachender Geist bemerkt, dass dies eindeutig nicht dein Schlafzimmer ist. Auch das nasse Gras in dem du liegst spricht entschieden dagegen.<p>

_Heute ist doch der Zahnarzt Termin_, fällt es dir plötzlich siedend heiß ein. Gerade willst du dich auf den Weg zur Praxis machen, als dir einfällt, dass du sie von hier sowieso nicht finden kannst.

Also beschließt du, die Ruine näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Während du im Nachthemd und mit langsamen Schritten auf das alte Gemäuer zugehst, wird das Gefühl dringend zum Zahnarzt zu müssen immer übermächtiger. So dringend wolltest du doch noch nie zu irgendeinem Arzttermin! Und eigentlich hast du auch gar keinen Termin gemacht, oder? Was passiert hier nur mit dir?

Als du zögernd die Hand ausstreckst um die morsche Tür anzustoßen, geschieht etwas seltsames: Statt dem löchrigen und spröden Holz, das du siehst, fühlst du unter deiner Handfläche frische und glatt polierte Farbe. Erschrocken zuckst du zurück. _Was ist das?_, schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Erneut – diesmal auf das unheimliche Gefühl gefasst, das einen erfasst, wenn zwei Sinne widersprüchlich berichten – stößt du die Tür nun ganz auf. Du siehst was dahinter liegt und dir stockt der Atem.

Statt einer Ruine betrittst du eine imposante Eingangshalle. Die Decke liegt so hoch, dass du sie kaum sehen kannst und am anderen Ende führt eine breite Marmortreppe in obere Stockwerke, die eigentlich gar nicht da sein dürften. Auf halbem Weg durch die Halle steht, ebenso wie du im Nachthemd und den silbernen Bart über die Schulter geworfen ein alter Mann und schaut dich aus strahlend blauen Augen hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern seiner Brille überrascht an. Plötzlich verstehst du.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

Er nickt dir ohne erkennbare Überraschung leicht zu.

„Angenehm! Und sie sind... ?"

„Ein Muggel", bringst du stotternd heraus. Das muss ein Traum sein...

„Ein Muggel?", wiederholt Dumbledore nun doch leicht irritiert, „aber wie kommen sie dann hier hinein?"

„Das ist eine ziemlich seltsame Geschichte!"

Als etwa eine halbe Stunde später die ersten Schüler auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, die über anspruchsvolle Themen wie andere über das Wetter reden, die Eingangshalle betreten entdecken sie zwei angeregt über Dimensionswechsel diskutierende Gestalten in Nachthemden.

Sie verstummen augenblicklich und mustern dich eindringlich.

Sofort spürst du das Blut in deine Wangen steigen.

„Hi", versuchst du deine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, „Ich bin ein Muggel"

Die Schüler werfen sich zweifelnde Blicke zu und betreten die große Halle.

Aber von so etwas lässt du dir doch nicht die gute Laune verderben!

„Weißt du was?", fragst du grinsend Albus, „da wollte ich schon immer mal rein."

Leise kichernd folgt er dir.

Die verzauberte Decke lässt dich abermals beeindruckt stehen bleiben. Auch hier regnet es, doch die fallenden Tropfen scheinen etwa einen Meter über deinem Kopf einfach zu verschwinden. Natürlich hast du dir das schon mehrmals beim Lesen der Bücher vorgestellt, doch Magie wirklich zu sehen ist etwas ganz anderes. Überwältigt lässt du dich auf einen Stuhl an der Gryffindortafel sinken. Weder du noch Dumbledore wissen, wann du Hogwarts wieder verlassen musst, aber auf jeden Fall willst du die Zeit so gut wie möglich nutzen.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde vergeht schnell, während du dir den Bauch mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten vollschlägst.

Dann, nach einigen dir nicht bekannten Schülern, betritt das goldene Trio die Halle.

„Es sind _Ferien_, Hermine.Können wir nicht einfach während der _Schulzeit_ lernen?", murrt Ron, dem das frühe Aufstehen scheinbar gar nicht bekommt. Harry hält sich aus der Sache klugerweise raus, doch du bist sicher, dass auch er lieber ein oder zwei Stunden länger geschlafen hätte. Die Jungen steuern zwei Plätze neben dir an.

„Wenn ihr in der Schulzeit gelernt _hättet_ müsstet ihr es nicht jetzt tun", gibt das Mädchen schnippisch zurück und schafft es gleichzeitig dich misstrauisch zu mustern und sich auf der anderen Seite der Tafel niederzulassen.

„We bischu enn?" wendet Ron sich zwischen zwei Bissen nun an dich.

Hermine schenkt ihm über den Tisch hinweg einen giftigen Blick und springt dann ein: „Wir haben dich hier noch nie gesehen."

„... und ich trage ein Nachthemd!", stellst du lachen fest und stellst dich dann vor. Eifrig verspricht Hermine in der Bibliothek nach ähnlichen Fällen zu suchen, doch du denkst weder, dass die Bücher mehr wissen als Dumbledore persönlich, noch, dass Ron und Harry dir das jemals verzeihen würden.

„Ich würde mich viel mehr freuen, wenn ihr mir das Schloss zeigen könntet"

Doch vorher muss Ron noch sein Frühstück beenden...

Danach lotsen dich die Freunde durch verwinkelte Gänge und über sich bewegende Treppen zu einem der Korridore. Er gleicht vielen die ihr durchquert habt.

Gerade als du fragen willst, was daran denn so besonders ist, fällt dir unter einem Fenster ein kleines, mit einem Stück Seil abgesperrtes Stück Sumpf auf.

„Cool", rufst du und rennst darauf zu, „und hier musste Filch euch mit Booten rüber schippern?"

Harry lacht: „Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen!"

Als du das kleine Stück Morast genügend bestaunt hast nehmen die drei Freunde dich mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gänge, Treppen und Abkürzungen sind so verwirrend, dass du sicher bist nicht einmal von hier bis zu den großen Treppen zu finden. Der große Hauptraum mit den zusammengewürfelt aussehenden Möbeln ist urgemütlich und nach den ungewohnt weiten zurückgelegten Strecken wirken die knautschigen Sessel unwiderstehlich. Die drei Freunde suchen in ihren Schlafsälen nach einer passenden Schuluniform für dich, damit du nicht mehr so auffällst. Für nichts bist du dankbarer, als für den Vorschlag solange in einem der Sessel auszuruhen.

Kaum sind die drei oben rast etwas grau gefiedertes von der ungefähren Größe eines Tennisballs auf deinen Kopf zu, stoppt knapp davor und beginnt dann im Kreis um dich braucht den zweiten und dritten Blick sowie ein hohes Kreischen aus dem Federwisch, damit du erkennst, was es ist: Rons verrückte Eule Pigwidgeon. Die kleine Eule kneift dich einmal gerade so kräftig ins Ohr, dass es wirklich weh tut und verschwindet dann durch ein offenes Fenster. Ein komischer Vogel!

Einige Momente später kommt das goldene Trio zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine trägt einen normalen Schulumhang über dem Arm. „Ich habe noch ein paar kleine Änderungszauber gewirkt. Er müsste perfekt passen", meint sie strahlend.

Nachdem du endlich angezogen bist, beschließt Ron, dass du nun dringend Hagrid kennenlernen musst. Hermine belegt eure Kleidung mit einem wasserabweisenden Zauber, der besser wirkt als jeder Regenschirm und auf dem Weg hinunter zur Hütte des Halbriesen hast du Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr:

Ihr springt in Pfützen, macht kleine Wettrennen, die meistens der langbeinige Ron gewinnt und erzählt eine menge Witze und Anekdoten. Rons sind für dich mit Abstand die interessantesten, da sie ausnahmslos aus der magischen Welt stammen. Beispiel dafür wäre zum Beispiel: „Kommt eine Hexe zum Heiler..."

Der erste Eindruck von Rubeus Hagrid: GROß!

Der Wildhüter scheint in etwa die doppelte Größe eines Menschen zu besitzen und ist zusätzlich so breit gebaut, dass er es schafft die gesamte Tür zu blockieren.

„Ich bin wohl irgendwie aus einer anderen Welt rüber gerutscht und jetzt geben die drei mir eine kleine Führung durchs Schloss", entgegnest du auf Hagrids überraschten Blick, worauf der endlich zu merken scheint, dass niemand durch die Tür kann, wenn er darin steht.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein!", meint er, tritt zu Seite und eröffnet dir so den Blick auf seine rustikal eingerichtete Hütte.

Der Halbriese bietet euch Felsenkekse und Tee an und erzählt über seine Pflichten als Wildhüter. „Die Zentauren sind nach der Sache mit dieser Umbridge noch schlechter auf Menschen zu sprechen", erklärt Hagrid. Wie er es wohl schafft ohne starke Schmerzen die selbstgebackenen Felsenkekse zu zerkauen?

„Und die Tiere trauen sich keine Meile mehr zu Grawpys Platz", meint er enttäuscht.

Irgendwie ist die Reaktion verständlich...

Du erfährst noch viel über den verbotenen Wald und seine Vielzahl an Bewohnern, doch als ihr dann zum Mittagessen aufbricht und am Waldrand entlang geht wirkt dieser ganz ruhig. Die Atmosphäre scheint düsterer, als in den Wäldern, die du von zu Hause kennst. Schon dicht am Waldrand schafft es das Sonnenlicht nicht bis auf den Boden; die Schatten sind für deine Augen undurchdringlich und sehen aus, als würde jeden Moment ein leuchtendes Augenpaar darin erscheinen.

„Sieh mal", reißt Harry dich auf halbem Weg zum Schloss aus deinen Gedanken und weist nach links, „dort steht die peitschende Weide."

Er scheint in den vielen Erinnerungen, die mit diesem Baum zusammenhängen zu versinken und der Baum erschlägt demonstrativ einen Vogel, der dumm genug war, sich auf seinen Ast zu setzen.

Das Mittagessen in der großen Halle schmeckt sogar noch besser als das Frühstück. Deine überraschende Ankunft scheint sich inzwischen herumgesprochen zu haben, denn fast alle Schüler werfen dir neugierige Blicke zu. Sogar eine streng aussehende grauhaarige Frau am Lehrertisch, die Minerva McGonnagal sein muss, tuschelt mit ihrem Sitznachbar – eindeutig Filius Flitwick – und schaut dabei in deine Richtung.

Nur die Slytherins werfen dir höchstens eiskalte, verachtende Blicke zu, doch auch von dort hörst du Sätze wie: „Unverschämtheit einen _Muggel_ hier mit uns essen zu lassen!" oder „Wenn das so weiter geht dürfen hier bald auch Squibs lernen"

Die nächsten drei Stunden zeigen dir die drei Freunde jeden Winkel im Schloss. Jedes Mal, wenn du glaubst alles gesehen zu haben, schütteln sie eine weitere Sehenswürdigkeit aus dem Ärmel.

Da geht es von A wie Astronomieturm bis Z wie Zaubertrankklassenzimmer.

Zum Schluss, kurz vor dem Abendessen, erwartet dich eine besondere Überraschung.

„Wir sind im siebten Stock", meint Hermine und deutet auf eine leere Wand gegenüber eines Wandteppichs, der zeigt wie mehrere Trolle in Tutus einen Zauberer verprügeln, „Wünsch dir was!"

Leise flüsternd gehst du dreimal an der Wand vorbei. Dann öffnest du die erschienene Tür.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hier sei an die Fantasie des Lesers appelliert. Was würdet ihr mit dieser einmaligen Chance anfange?<strong>_

_**Hier meine Version:**_

_Dahinter liegt ein großer an allen Wänden mit dickem rosa Kunstfell gepolsterter Raum. Von den Jungs hörst du ein würgendes Geräusch._

_Als erstes tritt Hermine an dir vorbei in den seltsamen Raum und schreit erschrocken auf als ihr Körper langsam nach oben driftet._

_Lachend folgst du ihr mit einem Sprung an die Decke: „Schwerelosigkeit!"_

_Zögernd treten nun auch die Jungs ein. Während Harry sich leicht abstößt und dir so folgt, bleibt Ron einfach stocksteif stehen und versucht, sich nicht zu bewegen. Doch auch so schwebt er einige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange bis ihr alle vergnügt herum tobt und ausnahmsweise sogar Hermine das Fliegen genießt._

* * *

><p>Die im Raum der Wünsche verbrachte Zeit kommt dir viel zu kurz vor, als ihr zum Abendessen wieder hinunter in die große Halle müsst.<p>

Zum dritten Mal staunst du über die Kunst der Elfen unwiderstehlich gutes Essen aufzutischen. Nie hat es dir so gut geschmeckt!

Während ihr esst kommt Albus an den Tisch. Er trägt nun eine lilafarbene, mit silbernen Mondsicheln und goldenen Sternen bestickte Robe, die ihn wie einen etwas bis sehr dementen Großvater wirken lässt.

„Da wir nicht wissen, wie lange du hier bleiben wirst, habe ich beschlossen, dir für die Zeit deines Aufenthalts ein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung zu stellen. Es liegt im Gryffindorturm. Ich dachte, das würde dir gefallen."

Deinen drei Freunden zuzwinkernd verlässt er die Halle.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum zeigt Hermine dir sofort dein Zimmer.

Eigentlich sind es sogar drei Zimmer: Eine Bade-, ein Wohnzimmer und eins zum Schlafen.

Obwohl besonders das Bett sehr einladend wirkt, beschließt du den Abend gemütlich mit deinen neuen Freunden ausklingen zu lassen: Die Jungs werden von Hermine geradezu gezwungen noch liegengebliebene Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und du darfst ihnen dabei über die Schulter gucken. Es ist erstaunlich viel über Magie dabei, was du schon weißt, doch trotzdem erfährst du eine Menge neues, wie zum Beispiel, dass schon vielen Leuten die versucht haben einen neuen Zauber zu erfinden wirklich unschöne Dinge passiert sind. Es gab da mal einen der sich durch einen unbekannten Spruch in eine Kaulquappe verwandelte und da er niemandem sagen konnte, mit welchem waren alle Versuche den Zauber rückgängig zu machen vergeblich.

Als Ron und Harry jedoch beginnen sich gegenseitig erfundene Träume zu deuten, verziehst du dich lieber in dein Zimmer.

Dort merkst du auf einmal, wie müde du eigentlich bist. Sicher wäre es angemessen heute auf das Zähneputzen zu verzichten und in Klamotten schlafen zu gehen!

Zu mehr bist du sowieso nicht in der Lage.

Zzzzzzz...

* * *

><p>Müde schlägst du die Augen auf. Der rasche, noch halb schlafende Blick aus dem Fenster zeigt nichts als fallendes Wasser. So viel, dass es aussieht als würden flüssige Bindfäden vom Himmel hängen. Doch der seltsame Traum hat dir gezeigt wie viel Spaß man auch bei diesem Wetter haben kann.<p>

Erst jetzt bemerkst du, dass du mit Klamotten im Bett liegst.

Es sind nicht deine eigenen...


End file.
